The Randomness of Bad End Night
by A Crazy Moron
Summary: Miku finds herself in the forest holding a faded letter. She arrives at a mansion and finds that her friends don't remember who they are. I might change the point of the story later on. The summary might also not be the same as the story since I suck at them.


**Hello, this is the 4th fanfic! Wow, just after the third one. The lyrics of the song "Bad End Night" are from the awesome Chaz! He inspired me to do this. Like for example when everyone sings at the same time, the lyrics are pretty much the same. I just changed and added some stuff made a fanfic of the series. Disclaimer: Not the owner of Vocaloid! **

* * *

Villager: Miku

Butler: Gakupo

Maid: Gumi

Doll Boy: Len

Doll Girl: Rin

Master: Kaito

Mistress: Meiko

Lady: Luka

Shadow: ?

* * *

The villager opened her eyes and got up. She looked around only to see things that are most likely trees since the place was dark.

Villager: Eh… It's so dark… I guess this is a forest… *looks at hand* Oh, look! This must be a letter! It seems faded. Ah, well, I'll open it later. *looks down* What's with this weird dress? Where's everyone, anyway? Am I lost? I must be. I don't know where I am now. Where're my leeks? I'll just walk in a random direction.

So she did. She walked and walked and arrived at a mansion in the dead of night.

* * *

Villager: This mansion seems pretty eerie, but it looks nice! I hope they have leeks.

She knocked.

Villager: Excuse me, is anybody home? I hope you have leeks!

The doors opened majestically. A man wearing a suit thingie and holding an eggplant appeared, followed by six others.

Butler: Oh my, oh my, do you have no eggplants with you?

Villager: Er… I have nowhere else to go and I said leeks. Wait- Wha? Gakupo?

Butler: Who's Gakupo?

Villager: You!

Butler: No! I'm Eggplant!

Villager: No, you're the butler.

Villager (thinking to herself): What is this place? What happened to everyone?

Doll Boy (?): You're welcome so!

Doll Girl (?): Our manor's truly wonderful!

Villager: Er… Are you guys switching clothes? I'm pretty sure the "Doll Boy" should be "Doll Girl" and the "Doll Girl" should be "Doll Boy". Even the question mark's there. Wait, how do I even know that?

Doll Girl (?): You are right!

Doll Boy (?): We are very sorry. We shall change now.

Villager: No, it's alright.

Doll Girl (?): But it would be very confusing.

Doll Boy (?): We would not be doing our correct roles.

Villager: *sigh* Okay then. I wish I brought a camera...

The doll twins got changed. They came back.

Doll Girl: You're welcome so!

Doll Boy: Our manor's truly wonderful!

Villager: Are you Rin and Len?

Doll Girl: You must be mistaken.

Doll Boy: She and I are-

Doll Girl: Doll Boy!

Doll Boy: Doll Girl! I mean-

Doll Girl: Doll Girl!

Doll Boy: Doll Boy!

Villager: Okay... (They sure get mixed up...)

Maid: How 'bout some tea to ease the cold?

Villager: Em... I don't really have a cold but... thanks? Is there a leek flavoured tea?

Maid: Yes, there is! Here you go! *gives leek tea to Villager*

Villager: Thanks... By the way, are you Gumi?

Maid: Ah...

Villager (Thinking): Does she remember...?

Maid: I don't know who the heck that is. I have short term memory. I'm the maid.

Villager (thinking): Heck. I feel like OTL-ing right now. Why can't anyone remember themselves or me?

And for some reason, everyone from the lady to the servant (or is it butler?) gather round to give the guest appraisement.

Master: You know a meeting like this is a gift from destiny!

Villager: Really? It seems pretty much like hell except it's not hot.

Master: I beg your pardon?

Villager: Oh, nothing. Are you Kai-bastard?

Master: Who is that person you speak of? I am the master of the mansion.

Villager: Heck.

Master: Heck?

Villager: Nothing. Anyway-

Doll Boy and Doll Girl: We should party! Party!

Maid: Come on let us welcome you!

Doll Boy and Doll Girl: Hurry! Hurry!

Butler: I'll be sure to eat eggplants!

Maid: You mean pour the wine... Anyway, be merry! Be merry!

Lady: I'll be sure to give a toast!

Villager: Is that your only individual line that is heard properly in the song?

Lady: Sadly, yes.

Villager: Do you like tunas?

Lady: Oh, yes, very much!

Villager: Are you Luka?

Lady: No, I'm the Lady, the daughter of the Master of this mansion.

Villager (thinking): I thought you were his wife... (sorry to all KaitoxMeiko fans! I don't really like that pairing but I hope that I won't offend you, unless I hate you. Which will never happen cos' the people I hate might not know about Vocaloid, and not know .)

Doll Boy and Doll Girl: Are you ready?

Mistress: Are we indeed?

Villager: Meiko?

Mistress: Whozzat?

Villager: Em... Nevermind.

All except Villager (AEV): Well let the show begin! You should play the lead role in this Crazy nighT! We will dress you up with a glass of wine! You'll be drunk before you even know! Won't you take the chance to enjoy it so?

Villager: Lead role? Why are things on the table flying all over the place? Hey! A leek! *grabs leek* Aren't I underage? I mean about half of all the people here are- *Cup of wine flies to her face*

AEV: Let us sing, let us dance, let it get out of hand! Just forget everything in life too sweet or bland! Let it loose! Let it lose till we lose our minds! Hope you fancy this Happy nighT!

Villager: Okay!*Finds a bedroom and sleeps*

After the banquet, there was darkness. Something was wrong-

Villager: Somehow I feel suspicious. I'll go back to sleep then. *Sleeps*

She fell asleep but after she awoke-

Butler: But for some reason, the eggplant light did not follow.

You mean morning light... That's my line in this. Not yours.

Butler: Okay! *goes away to get eggplants*

Doll Girl: Hey wanna know?

Vilager: Know what?

Doll Boy: A secret that we kept so?

Villager: Is the secret... *points to Doll Boy* you liking to cross-dress?

Doll Boy: *face palms* No, it isn't!

Doll Boy and Doll Girl: The clock froze! Come and take a look!

The Villager looked at the clock to see a picture of someone stabbing leeks on the clock.

Doll Girl: That wasn't-

Doll Boy: Supposed to be there!

The Villager was scared out of her wits, saw a secret room, she made a desperate run for it. Tearing through the corridors and opening its heavy door-

Villager: God, this is tiring- holy crap leeks!

Piles of coffins with anti-leeks pictures on it littered the floor!

Mistress: Oh my, oh my,

Master: So I guess you saw it. Wait, when were there pictures in the first place?

Doll Boy: Danger! Danger!

Maid: Hey don't be so scared please!

Doll Girl: Where you going?

Butler: Where to eggplant to, indeed?

AEV: You mean flee to... Anyway, WAIT JUST A SECOND! You should play the lead role in this Crazy nighT! Is it going by the script, is it wrong or right? What kind of ending to night are yo gonna choose! Anything and Everything is up to you!

Villager: I'll choose one with the ending that has us eating leeks together happily!

AEV (ignoring what Villager said): Searching hard! Searching hard! For a Happy Ending, but beware if it's wrong there's no returning! You know in the coffins the truth may lie! Ah, will this be a Bad End Night?

Villager: Oh, oh, what do I do? I just want to eat some leeks. Er... I mean, go back home!

Mistress and Master (M&M): Once all the curtains (Master: ice-cream) falls,

Mistress: It's curtains, not ice-cream, you idiot.

Master: Fine, sheesh.

M&M: Once all the curtains fall,

Butler: Only then you can eat eggplants!

Maid: ... That's the reason I didn't say anything. Okay, it's "only then are you allowed" okay?

Butler: Okay!

Butler and Maid: Only then are you allowed!

Villager: The answer to a happy ending, just where could it be hiding? Searching for a green leek I really want to eat! Wait what is this feeling? Oh great, Mental mode. *becomes mental and sees a bronze key coldly glinting* I found it!

Villager: I SHOULD PLAY THE LEAD ROLE IN THIS CRAZY NIGHT! SMASHING UP YOUR SKULLS WITH THE STABS OF A KNIFE! I'LL BE SWINGING DAMN HARD BEFORE I FRIGGIN' KNOW!

Villager:*smiles evilly* Well because I've begun to enjoy it so! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH AHA!

AEV: Run away! Run away! Make a run for your lives! Just forget about the play and all you lines! Break apart! Break apart! We shall lose our minds! Put a stop to this Bad End Night! You should play the lead role in this Crazy nighT!

But the cast and the stage have gone out of sight! All the acts are done and the show is over!

Butler: Shall we all eat some eggplants together?

Maid: I don't care anymore...

AEV: Let us sing, let us dance, let it get out of hand! Just forget everything in life too sweet or bland! Let it loose! Let it loose! Till we lose our minds!

_Hope you fancy this Bad End Night!_

*Rewinding*

In a worn down room now consumed by silence, by and unknown shadow an applause was given,

?: That sure was a good show you put up tonight...

And it picked up the letter and began to laugh. Uh, I mean, cry.

* * *

**Wow... I hope it's alright. I plan to do Crazy nighT next. Or Maybe a different version of this. Not trying to copy any other fanfic, If I am, okay? Now, just in case, Lyrics by Chaz and song by the people who created them and stuff. Em, if it's alright, reviews?**

**Sadly, that "Sal The Happs Dude" took the idea of GB ver. which was what I wanted to do next and already posted it. **

**AND I SPENT SO MUCH TIME WRITING IT! TT3TT**


End file.
